1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle equipped with a regenerative generator which is a generator connected to a power storage unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle equipped with a regenerative generator, which performs regenerative power generation during braking of the vehicle, a method can be considered by which future stopping operations that will be performed by the driver are predicted on based on route information and control is performed to enlarge the regeneration power amount that can be charged into a power storage unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-142686 (JP 2004-142686 A) describes a vehicle which has a cruise control function and in which control is performed to decelerate the vehicle automatically based on route information.
Where the control enlarging the regeneration power amount is performed, as mentioned hereinabove, based on route information when a predetermined vehicle speed adjustment mode in which the vehicle runs with automatic adjustment of vehicle speed is selected by the driver, as in the cruise control mode, the selection of the predetermined vehicle speed adjustment can be canceled and accidental deceleration unintended by the driver can occur. As a result, discomfort can be caused to the driver. Therefore, this discomfort is expected to be suppressed. JP 2004-142686 A discloses no means for improving such an inconvenience.